Amnesiac Lapp
Amnesiac Lapp is a character in Dark Souls III: The Ringed City. He is voiced by William Vanderpuye, who also voiced Patches in Dark Souls, Unbreakable Patches in Dark Souls III, Patches the Hyena in Demon's Souls, and Patches the Spider in Bloodborne. Locations The Dreg Heap *After triggering the tower collapse, walk back to the room with two Lothric Knights. The wall will be broken. Walk on the tower until reaching a clearing. Lapp can be found sitting against a wall on a piece of elevated ground next to The Dreg Heap bonfire. He will move to his next location only after picking up the Ring of Favor+3. When spoken, he will mention about the possibility of finding treasure. In case the player doesn't retrieve it, he will find and present it to them in the form of a Titanite Slab. *Within the Earthen Peak Ruins - Can be summoned for the Demon Prince boss fight. His summon sign is near the ledge before dropping to the boss arena. The Ringed City *Ringed Inner Wall - On a balcony, straight from the (locked) shortcut door. *Found sitting on a chair in a clearing of the swamp area, past two Ringed Knights. After finding the Purging Monument, return to tell him about its location. *Found after the first appearance of Darkeater Midir. Past the area where he breathes fire, head to the right and down. He should drop his armor set and the Champion's Bones (only if Ashes of Ariandel is not available) in this location. *Can be summoned for the Halflight boss fight. His summon sign will appear behind the right door of the cathedral after completing his questline. Questline Lapp is a hollow who has forgotten his past, even his own name. Eventually, he asks the player if they've seen the Purging Monument, in hopes that he can remember his former identity. The player can find Lapp throughout the Ringed City. He will give the player a toast most times. Once the player has found the Purging Monument, they can go tell Lapp and he will thank the player. He also promises to remember the player as a friend, no matter what. If the player has exhausted Lapp's dialogue several times and has not told him about the whereabouts of the Purging Monument prior to fighting Gael, he will become hollow and attack the player on sight. After this, the player can find Lapp sitting at a grave site, thanking the player for helping restore his memories, and promising the player will find treasure if they peep past the broken staircase. If the player does this, Lapp will then kick the player down onto the bottom of the staircase and remove his helmet, revealing himself to be Patches. Patches notes how every cycle of the Age of Fire has been "tainted" with human greed. Though he claims that he himself actually lacks any true worldly wants, he still theorizes that the human race's cupidity is nothing more than core nature. Before he leaves, Patches will wave goodbye to the player: "I'll stick you in my prayers. A fine dark soul, to you." Once the player climbs back up, they will find Lapp's armor set where Patches once stood, as well as the Champion's Bones if they have not been previously acquired. Description Due to his hollowing, Lapp's mind has undergone a metaphorical factory reset, with only certain quirks and traits remaining of his true identity. While he is a friendly individual, he feels as though his former self may not have been so moral, stating that he felt as though his true self was a begrudging man. He is unusually apologetic in regards to talking about his quest, and is very kind, telling the player of a treasure, and risking himself to get it for them. It is clear that his mind hangs by a few strands, and he eventually starts to forget why he even came to the Ringed City, despite reassuring himself that he is "unbreakable." Drops 70px | Guaranteed (if Gravetender and Greatwolf have not been defeated) }} Dialogue |} Notes *If the player has not learned it yet, Lapp teaches the "Patches Squat" gesture upon speaking to him at the end of his questline. Trivia *''Lapp'', alternatively lap, means "patch" in Norwegian, Swedish, and Danish. *During his dialogue, he mentions a couple of times that he is "unbreakable", hinting about his true identity. *Despite his classic trick being pulled once again on the player, Lapp genuinely remains truest of friends with the player by helping them reach the Dark Soul, even if by kicking them down a path they would have never thought to go down. **This idea is somewhat reinforced by his instant and permanent departure, as he has no concern over what treasure the player may have, and no desire beyond wishing them well. Gallery WHZAoTM.jpg|Concept art CIG8MxR.jpg|Promotional screenshot Lapt's identity.jpg|Lapp reveals his true identity. See also *Unbreakable Patches pl:Lapp Bezpamiętnik Category:Dark Souls III: Phantoms Category:The Ringed City: Characters